


Drabbles for Summer Wine

by Gowombat83



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: Pt 1 inserts into chapter 3Pt 2 between chapters 6 & 7





	1. A Little Agsty Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076500) by [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris). 



“No! Alistair don’t do this, please don’t do this! This is your home! We are your family! Oh, Maker, please don’t go, I can’t do this without you. We need you…..” Trevelyan pleaded through thick blinding tears, clinging to him as he strode purposefully for the door.

“Cullen, don’t let him go” she begged their lover brokenly.

Cullen moved to stop him, a strong hand gripped Alistair’s wrist, “Alistair,” his own voice low and straining from his burning throat as he fought his own anguish “Your place is here. You belong with us. Stay. Please?”

Alistair hesitated for a heartbeat, for two… but then he set his shoulders, jaw clenched tight, and resolute he left them.

Without a word he was suddenly gone and the gaping hole of his absence threatened to swallow them both as they held fast to each other in his wake.

“Oh Cullen,” she sobbed, her whole body heaving with the weight of her grief, “Our family. What are we going to do?”

Cullen’s arms tightened around her trembling body, his own feeling heavy and cold as stone at the shock of Alistair’s departure.

“I know. What can we do but pray he comes back to us.”

“Will he come back?” she asked in a small, wet voice.

“He has to. Because we need him, and he needs us,” Cullen whispered into her hair as his own tears began to fall.


	2. Some Sweetness

“Remember me?”

Cullen’s sword clattered loudly to the floor as his hand slackened at the familiar and unexpected voice from the hooded figure in the doorway.

“Alistair,” he breathed. He reached out the now empty hand slowly, disbelieving, then suddenly grasped a handful of cloak and jerked his lover roughly into him. Alistair rumbled a chuckle low in his chest as he returned the embrace. “I can’t believe it’s you. Thank the Maker you’re alright.”

Alistair leaned into the strong arms he’d so long denied himself, pushing his face into the hair behind Cullen’s ear, breathing him in. How he’d missed him! With a deep breath he pulled back and looked down into those topaz eyes still wide with shock, “How is she?” he asked quietly.

“She’ll be so much better now you’re home,” Cullen stepped back to let the man in, scooping up his pack and securing the door “As am I.” He dropped the bag on a chair and reached again for the man his heart had been missing, as if to assure himself he was real. “Maker Ali, I’ve missed you,” his voice quietly broke as he let tender fingertips brush those familiar lines of his jaw. Alistair’s eyes slid closed at that touch, his chest tightening.

He wrapped a cool hand around Cullen’s wrist, pressing his cheek into that warm palm. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered lowly. Cullen’s fingers flexed at the contact, he sighed with deep contentment as the hollow part of himself that opened they day Alistair left began to fill. “She’ll want to see you, I’ll give you two a few minutes,” he said nodding toward the bedroom.

Alistair released his lovers hand and took a deep breath, eyes hooded in trepidation as he glanced at the door. He nodded and steeled himself, whatever came, he deserved it.

Trevelyan heard a shuffle just outside the door as her husband returned “Cullen, what was that noise, I woke up and …” her mouth fell open with a loud gasp as the man stepped into view. Not Cullen. Suddenly she was bolt upright, blankets flung back, “Alistair!”

“Yes love, it’s me” he stood, eyes cast downwards to the floor, shoulders hunched. Sweet Andraste how he’d missed her. He wanted nothing but to gather her in his arms and feel the warmth of her, but he’d been away so long…

“Oh Alistair, come to me,” her arms reached out for him, her missing part. Hungrily she clutched him to her as he moved to sit by her side on the bed. Alistair slid his arms around her not-so-little middle and buried his face into her warm body. He felt her kisses atop his hair as she rocked him gently, seeking comfort in him as he did in her. She cradled his head in her trembling hands and lifted his face to hers. Her watering eyes flickering over his features, drinking him in. With a small sound her lips parted, and she leaned down to press her mouth to his. With her kiss his first tear fell, he couldn’t believe he’d almost forgotten, memories a poor substitute for the reality. He was hesitant but Trevelyan was steadfast, there was no doubt in her touch, she knew this if she knew anything- she loved him. At her gentle insistence he let her in, her tongue danced in his mouth, caressing his with such sweetness and loving.

_Let me in my love, open yourself to me, trust this, I will never not want you…_

Trevelyan tried to pour herself into him, conveying her longing through their kiss, begging his heart to finally hear her in a way his ears never had. To feel this truth as surely as he felt her lips. How could he not when she felt she would split apart with the strength of the storm that roiled through her body with her love for him? Breathlessly she broke away, her chest thundering from the fierce tide within her.

“Do you see now? Can’t you feel how very much you matter?” she held his gaze, her voice low and uneven, “You fill me, I will never be whole without you. Won’t you let us love you the way you love us?”

She stroked his brow tenderly with trembling fingertips, her thumb tracing the line of his lower lip as with her eyes she begged him to surrender. For heartbeats they stayed locked in that suspended moment. Alistair’s lifelong fear to trust, to completely relinquish the safety of his defensive walls began to waver. But if not for her, and for Cullen, then for who? As the last vestiges of his fortress crumbled beneath the crashing waves of her love he finally found his worth. His breath hitched as he allowed his heart to believe, finally, that he was wanted.

They both looked up as Cullen entered quietly, Trevelyan smiled warmly and reached a hand to him to join them. Cullen slid onto the bed with his lovers, both of them, and with a shudder of pure joy as he enfolded them in his arms his heart was complete once more.

Alistair was home, and together they were whole again.


End file.
